


Drunk In Love

by doujinzii



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinzii/pseuds/doujinzii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After partying hard with the other guys of STARISH, Syo wakes up the next morning with a serious hangover, no memories from last night and...Cecil in his bed! Based off of 'Drunk in Love' by Beyoncé because why not. [This is a Syo/Cecil Yaoi so beware! This is also my very first fanfiction ever! Will contain lime and lemon.] Originally posted on ff.net, and now I'm posting the complete story here as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've been drinking

"Here's to Cecil!"

Glasses clanked all around as Syo offered a toast. The party playlist was blaring loudly in the sound proof practice room, fully decorated with strobe lights and a disco ball placed especially for the occasion. After learning that Cecil managed to bag a recurring appearance on the variety show he guest starred on with Ittoki, the idols of STARISH decided to throw him a party to celebrate the good news.

"Thank you everyone! I couldn't have done it without each of you," Cecil said, smiling. He was beaming, and Syo found himself more affected by the dazzling smile than he wished to admit. When he first met Cecil, they bumped heads a lot, but they slowly befriended each other over time. He couldn't help but offer a smile to Cecil as well.

"Ano…is it just me or does this punch taste a little…off?" stammered Ittoki-kun. Parched from practicing his singing all afternoon, Ittoki had to do a double take as soon as he went to sip on the fruit punch, the bitter taste causing him to squint before he could stop himself. "Is this a new flavor or something?"

"Ah, Ittoki-kun is right. It smells like alcohol," said Masato, who turned shortly after to pointedly glare at Ren. Ignoring the look from his childhood friend, Ren slowly sipped from his glass, smiling. "I may or may not have spiked the punch a bit," he professed, smirking all the while.

"EHH?! B-b-but we're all minors!" Ittoki exclaimed, flushing heatedly in the face. Ren walked up behind him and clapped him on the back. "Ne ne, don't be like that Ittoki-chan! I just thought we could all loosen up. Besides, it's Cesshi's first real job!" Ren cheered, downing another glass.

Syo held his glass in front of his face, sternly looking it over for several seconds before shrugging his shoulders and saying, "We might as well. We all deserve it. Besides, how much can a bit of alcohol hurt?" The other guys all looked at each other hesitating for only moments before downing each of their glasses as well.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later...**

A little alcohol turned to hurt a lot, actually. Most of the guys weren't heavy alcohol drinkers, and didn't fare their liquor very well. Ittoki was having the hardest time out of all them since this was his first time drinking alcohol; after only two glasses, he was all over Tokiya, and was escorted back to his room after barfing all over Tokiya's shirt (*hiccup* "Gomen ne, Toki.."). Masato proved to have a little more self-control, although that was completely debatable since he was trying to seduce his long-time rival. Ren usually managed his drinking pretty well, but even he had a few too many drinks, which he realized as soon as he began thinking about giving in to Hijirikawa's tempting propositions ("Mmm…that doesn't sound too bad, my lovely  _hakuchou_ "). Natsuki had been in a corner for the last fifteen minutes doing the piyo-chan dance, although he was just swaying his arms back and forth in the air at this point ("Piyo piyo! Daisuke, piyo-chan~~"). Meanwhile, Syo and Cecil were dancing vigorously in the middle of the room, nearly sharing the same body heat.

**_I've been drinking, I've been drinking_ **

**_I get filthy when that liquor get into me_ **

Syo had lost count of the glasses he downed after his fifth one. He was acting pretty adventurous—he didn't drink alcohol that often (although he'll admit he's gotten his hands on expensive whiskey a few times), and he was the most susceptible to being drunk due to his short stature. Unlike him though, Cecil seemed barely drunk, only getting tipsy just minutes ago ("It's natural for the prince to be accustomed to fine wines in Agnapolis! Besides, a little alcohol strengthens my connections with the holy muses").

Syo glanced at the slightly taller boy dancing behind him, silently admiring his features in the colorful lights. His bronzed skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, glistening under the spontaneous flashes. His hands were placed lightly against Syo's hips, slowly rising up and down the smaller boys sides. Syo could feel Cecil's toned abs pressed flatly against his back, and he moved his hands to cover Cecil's and to place one on his neck. If he closed his eyes, he could feel Cecil's faint yet fast breaths whisk over the top of his head towards his ear. Due to their intimate position, he could also sense the prince's hardening member pressing gingerly against the small of his back.

**_I've been thinking, I've been thinking_ **

**_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_ **

After taking a few moments to process what he was feeling, his face blushed further, and the sudden realization sent a growing heat to the pit of his stomach. Syo had known he was bisexual way before now. He knew for a fact that he was somewhat attracted to Nanami, but he was shocked to discover that he was definitely attracted to Cecil too, on a physical—and sexual—level. It wasn't hard to see why: Cecil was definitely attractive. Although he was seemingly annoying at first, the young prince's lighthearted personality grew on him, to the point where he would ask for insight from Cecil on a typical basis. He could call him a friend, he knew that for sure—but at the pace things were going now, they might become more if Syo didn't pull himself together.

_Damnit Syo, pull yourself together! You're a manly man, not some cute little girl waiting for a guy to give her a break!_

As Syo mentally berated himself, his movements stopped completely as he turned around to face Cecil.

"Syo-kun, what's wrong? Why'd you stop dancing?" Cecil asked confusedly as he looked the shorter boy in the eyes.

As Syo looked up, his blushed darkened once again—Cecil's eyes were shining brightly, glazed over, and Syo was surprised to see the look in his eyes.

Pure, unadulterated lust.

At that moment, Syo felt a similar feeling wash over him. He quickly stepped up to Cecil.

**_I want you, na na_ **

He languidly slid his hands up Cecil's toned arms to wrap them around his neck.

**_I want you, na na_ **

Cecil responded by lightly placing his hands on Syo's hips, calmly rubbing his left thumb in an undulating rhythm. With a modest roll of his hips, he lightly pressed his erection against the blonde's inner thigh.

"A-ah.." Syo closed his eyes as he released a breathy moan, unable to catch himself in time.

_Ugh, what the hell!_

In one swift movement, Syo tightened his arms against Cecil's neck, bringing him in to lightly brush their lips together, once, twice, three times…

After separating to catch their breaths, Cecil leaned over to whisper seductively in Syo's ear.

"Ne, Syo-kun…let's go back to my room, okay? Camus left with the other seniors earlier today…"

Without a moment of hesitation, Syo grabbed Cecil's wrist has the taller boy directed him to his room.

**_Daddy, I want you, na na_ **

**_Drunk in love, I want you_ **


	2. How the hell did this shit happen?

Sticky. He was incredibly sticky, could even feel some kind of dried up residue all over his body, and on his…face? Not to mention there was this lingering smell in the air reminiscent of sweat and musk.  _I guess I need to shower…but I'll do that once I finish sleeping._

Just as he was about to return to his sleeping, he noticed there was an almost unbearable heat against the entirety of his back, which was also incredibly sweaty and sticky. In contrast, his chest and stomach were cold—Natsuki must have left the window next to his bed open again. He would've gotten up, but he really hated mornings, and settled for turning over instead.

But when he did, he realized that he definitely wasn't on his bed. Whatever he was on was nowhere near as soft as his memory foam mattress covered in top of the line Egyptian cotton sheets. Oh no, it literally felt like he was sleeping on a linoleum floor.  _Huh? This doesn't feel right…Nah, I'm dreaming._

He tried to turn over, but this seemed easier said than done, and for several reasons. For one thing, he realized he had a raging headache, and he managed to shift just enough so the sun would shine directly on his face. A sharp pain shot through his spine from his lower back, but he brushed it off as he squished his eyes together tightly.  _Itte-te-te…He left the window open_ _ **and**_ _the blinds. Jesus Christ Natsuki, you had one fucking job…_

Just when he accomplished the perfect position to avoid the sun, he felt a hot puff of air right in his face.  _Nani? What the hell?_  And, just his luck, ignoring it didn't work; every couple of seconds, the hot air invaded his personal space, and he realized that he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep…at least, not for now. He opened his eyes, although begrudgingly, and he couldn't help but squint from the extensive sunlight. Just when his vision was finally focusing, his blue eyes met teal green orbs.

"Ohayo, Syo-kun. Hehe, your hair is a mess."

"Cecil? Ohayo to you too…"

_Wait,_ _what?_

He blinked his eyes once, then twice. Why was Cecil here in his room, on his bed for that matter? What is he doing here? And why is he on the floor instead of his bead..?

**_We woke up in the kitchen saying…_ **

He looked around, and as his eyes wandered over a sink, oven, and stove, it registered in his mind that he and Cecil were in the kitchen.  _But why?_

"Ne, your confused face is cute, Syo-kun."

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE! And why the fuck are we on the kitchen floor…and why are we so close together?" At this point, Syo was tired of mulling over these questions by himself, and he figured Cecil might know more than he does.

Cecil dragged his fingers up Syo's arm at a leisurely pace, stopping when his palm was flat against the blonde's cheek. Syo frowned at the gesture, although he found it oddly relaxing. "Are you gonna answer my questions or are you gonna keep petting me like a cat?"

Cecil's eyes closed to form half-moon shapes as he gave Syo a small smile. "I don't remember all the details but…we had sex, Syo-kun."

_Ehhhhh?!_ _EHHHH?!_

**"How the HELL did this shit happen?"**

Syo was pissed. He couldn't remember shit from last night besides what Cecil told him, and as much as he wanted to deny it, all the facts lined up—the lack of clothing, the compromised positions, the unidentifiable substances ( _Ugh. UGH_ ). While he was waiting for Cecil to spit out the details, he took the liberty of fixing himself a glass of water to take with the two pain pills, since he had the absolute pleasure of bottoming last night. He threw the pills towards the back of his throat, and quickly gulped down the water.

"Ano sa…do you remember the celebration party you guys threw for me last night?" questioned Cecil. He was braced against the counter, his hands resting on the edges. He watched as Syo adopted a stern look on his face, doing his best to remember last night's events. The small boy was sitting atop the island in the middle of the kitchen, each of his elbows resting against his thighs. He was deep in thought, his chin supported by his hands. Suddenly, he jumped from the island to land harshly on his feet, pointing an almost accusatory finger towards Cecil as he proclaimed, "Aha! I remember! We had set all the decorations up before you came in from practicing with Camus, and once you arrived we had a small toast and Ren said he spiked the punch…damnit! That's why I can't remember anything! Ren you dumbass, the next time I see you I'll choke you…"

Cecil only smiled wryly as Syo angrily mumbled to himself. "Hehe, that would explain why we can't remember much…I think everyone had a little too much to drink, especially you Syo…" he trailed off, a light blush creeping across his tanned cheeks. Syo eyed him suspiciously, a blush beginning to cover his face as well.

**_Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night_ **

Hesitating, Syo asked, "Cecil, d-do you remember what else after that?" A warm feeling crept through him, and although he didn't know why, he had a bad feeling about what Cecil was going to say next.

**_Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding off in that club_ **

**_Drunk in love_ **

"I remember we were dancing, j-just the two of us," Cecil said, stuttering. He took a small gulp of air before turning to face Syo. "I've never met someone else who could dance as well as you Syo. Not even in Agnapolis. Even though I can't remember exactly how I felt at the time, I think that I was very happy being there with you." Cecil's face was nearly unrecognizable, his blush so dark that his entire face was red.

Syo wasn't any better by comparison. The flush had progressed to cover not only his face, but his upper neck and the tips of his ears as well. He didn't understand why Cecil was saying these things. "Y-you shouldn't say something so embarrassing, Cecil. It's not very manly," Syo whispered, crossing his arms and averting his eyes. Before he knew it, Cecil had grabbed one of his wrists, pulled him close, and tilted his chin up. Cecil sighed softly before saying, "I said that because that's how I feel. I like you, Syo-kun." Without warning, Cecil quickly leaned in to steal a series of kisses from Syo's lips.

After pausing to catch their breaths, Syo spoke. "We shouldn't be doing this Cecil...you know love is forbidden for idols. If anyone finds out we'll be kicked out of STARISH."

Cecil laughed lightly, his face covered with such a warm smile that Syo blushed in return. "Ne, so you love me, Syo-kun?" teased Cecil. Syo's face darkened even further. "I d-didn't mean it like that you idiot!" Syo said in a raised voice, bopping Cecil on his head. Cecil laughed again, rubbing his scalp. "Syo-kun, you shouldn't worry so much! Besides, no one will find us out if we keep it a secret." He murmured the last part in a seductive voice as he slowly leaned in to capture Cecil's lips once again with great fervor.

As soon as their lips connected, Syo was overwhelmed by intense flashbacks of the night before. He should have been embarrassed, should have known that nothing good comes from mixing alcohol into pleasure—but something about Cecil kissing him and saying those things kept him glued to the spot. Instead of running away like he wanted to, he used all the feelings from last night's memories to spur him on even further.

**_We be all night, love, love_ **

**_We be all night, love,_ _love_ **


	3. Ride it with my surfboard

**Shortly after Cecil and Syo exit the party...**

Syo pounced on Cecil before they reached the door to the prince's room. He was holding on to Cecil's shirt for dear life as their tongues battled for dominance, the taller boy's hands roaming over his body in a heated frenzy. He even dared to grope Syo's ass, causing him to release a surprised gasp. The two continued sharing passionate kisses, slowly walking all the while. Little did they know, they managed to pass Cecil's room by a few steps to end up in the dining area. Neither boy noticed until they released each other for air.

"Oops...looks like we missed our exit" Cecil said as he inhaled lungfuls of air, smiling. His hands were still resting against Syo's slender hips, firmly grasping the smaller boy. Just as he reached for Syo's hand and stepped forward to lead him back to his room, Syo pulled on his wrist instead with his unnatural strength. Cecil was caught off guard, and had no choice but to follow the blonde. "Ne, Syo-kun, where are you going? My room is back that way..." his voice trailed off as he stumbled from the dining room towards the kitchen. Once they reached the door to the next room, Syo turned back to face Cecil and said, "I can't wait that long. I need you, Cecil..I want you." There was no mistaking the lustful ad husky tone to his voice. Cecil swallowed, unbelievably aroused by Syo's words, and swooped down to devour Syo's lips once more. He leaned against him, pressing into the door to swiftly turn the knob. The only light they had in the kitchen was the pale moonlight slipping in through the windows. Cecil broke away for a second, trying to find the light switch to the dark room, but was having a hard time as Syo licked and nipped at his neck and collarbone.

_**We be all night, and everything alright  
No complaints for my body, so fluorescent under these lights** _

When he finally felt a switch against the wall, he flicked it on so that only one area was lit. He then picked up Syo and carried the boy to the island in the middle of the kitchen, sitting him down against the edge, littering his neck with kisses and soft bites. At this point his arousal was pressing tightly against his pants, and he was desperate to get his hands on Syo. He released the blonde, taking a few moments to gaze at the boy right in front of him. He hadn't really had a good look at him all night—the colorful lights in the party room were too distracting, and they weren't in good lighting until now. But now that he could really  _see_  Syo, he was breathless.

His face was covered in the most alluring blush, most likely from the alcohol and their heated kissing; his lips were swollen slightly from when Cecil sucked at them lightly. Cecil's eyes roved over the rest of the boy's lithe form, noting how beautiful he looked under the fluorescent lighting. He could sit here all night just gazing at Syo, but he knew that Syo was getting impatient. He reached for the shorter boy's shirt, lifting it up his torso has his hands deliberately traced his sides. Syo sucked in a breath, feeling almost ticklish from Cecil's feather-like touch. Raising his arms so his shirt could be removed, he leaned up to once again to capture Cecil's lips. He could feel Cecil tugging at his belt, and lifted his hips up enough so Cecil could slide his shorts off in one fell swoop, dropping them at his feet. Syo whimpered as his hardened member was exposed to the cool night air—he had skipped out on wearing any boxers. Cecil secretly appreciated this new development, skittering his fingers along Syo's upper thighs.

Syo was getting restless with Cecil's teasing. "Stop playing around Cecil..."Syo said, half moaning and half-whimpering. Cecil kissed his cheek, laughing softly as he whispered, "I'm sorry Syo-kun, but I can't get enough of seeing you like this...the blush on your face is so cute."

Syo was about to yell at Cecil for calling him cute, but was cut off when the taller boy abruptly grabbed his aching cock. "A-ahh! Nngh..." He let out a stream of unintelligible noises, ranging from soft cries to loud, throaty moans. Syo couldn't focus on anything except for the hand that was beginning to slowly move up and down his member. He quickly became frustrated however when he realized that Cecil was teasing him again—his hand moved too slowly, too lightly. He needed more friction, and if Cecil couldn't give it to him then he'd have to make him.

His polished fingers reached out to the other boy's pants, doing his best to concentrate on undoing the belt buckle as Cecil continued with his movements. He stepped out of his pants once Syo succeeded with his task, and drew a sharp breath when he was suddenly exposed. He let go of Syo's dick, and without giving him time to recover, Syo wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist and quickly grabbed both of their hardened members.

_**I'm rubbing on it, rub-rubbing on it, if you scared, call that reverend** _

"Nngh!" They gasped in unison, just the touch of the others cock had them both holding back moans. After taking a minute to regain his composure, Syo started moving his hand. He had adopted a slow pace, but gradually sped up as he could feel the heat building up inside of him. It felt good, and he could tell Cecil was feeling it too—he had moved from grasping his hips to bracing his hands on the edge of the counter. His breaths were becoming shallow and quick, his lower body thrusting into Syo's hands of its own accord. His skin was glistening under the light from his sweat.

"A-ah..holy muse...don't stop, Syo-k-kun," Cecil moaned in a hushed voice. He was close, so close he could taste it. It felt so good, being so close to Syo. As a neared climax, he could only focus on Syo, how he glowed in the light, how he smelled like strawberries and sweat, how he could feel the softness of his hands-

"Syo-kun! I-I'm gonna...I can't h-hold it!"

Syo was about to follow over the edge too. He quickened his pace even further, and leaned in to whisper in Cecil's ear with his shaky voice: "Come for me, my  _prince_."

Cecil choked back a dry sob as he came violently, his seed coating Syo's hand and chest. He mewled as Syo continued rubbing their cocks together. Syo cried out as he bit down on Cecil's shoulder, muffling his yell so they wouldn't be heard. Both boys were catching their breaths, the only noise in the room the sound of their heavy panting.

Cecil was spent—he felt like he could fall asleep right there on the kitchen floor. His eyelashes fluttered lightly in his attempt to stay awake, but he couldn't resist the temptation to sleep. Syo was laid out on the island, initially tired from his previous...activity with Cecil. Normally he would have been nodding off like Cecil, but the alcohol seemed to have enhanced his libido. He sat up on the island, surprised and somewhat disappointed to see that Cecil was already asleep. He had a good time, but he needed more, wanted more of Cecil. After thinking for 3 seconds, he slid off the island, his legs still wobbling as he headed toward one of the cabinets.

It took him five minutes to finally find what he was looking for—the real item he needed was all the way back in his room, and he didn't want to risk traveling the hallways or leaving Cecil in the kitchen to fend for himself. _This will have to do_. Syo popped the lid off the bottle of olive oil and poured a copious amount onto his fingers. He did his best to keep his wanton moans down so as not to wake his unsuspecting partner. When he was done, he walked over to Cecil and carefully removed his loose fitting shirt, wanting to see the tanned boy in all his naked glory.

_**New sheets, he sweat it out like washed rags he wet up** _

Cecil was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his scent causing Syo to get even more painfully aroused. He reached his hand out to palm Cecil's cock, wanting to rouse him from his short nap. He readied himself just above the thick girth as Cecil's eyes finally opened. As the shorter boy lowered himself, Cecil leaned up slightly to tightly grip the boy's hips, his mouth falling open as he cursed to himself.

Syo was feeling a bit of pain, but it wasn't too much for him to deal with. He winced slightly as he leaned down to press a kiss to Cecil's mouth, his pliant tongue slipping its way into the others mouth without warning. He leaned back again, a devilish smirk covering his features. "Are you awake yet, my prince?" he asked, his voice dripping with seduction. Cecil could only groan in response, his length dimly throbbing within Syo. When he had his senses together, he said, through gritted teeth: "P-please move, Syo-kun."

_**Then I fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my surfboard** _

He didn't need to be told twice. Syo hoisted himself up so that just the very tip was inside, and quickly dropped himself back down, effectively knocking the breath out of Cecil. He alternated between this face past and slowly rocking on the prince's hips. He cried out when Cecil's erection managed to hit the special spot inside him, and angled his hips to aim for the bundle of nerves over and over again. The closer he got to his second climax, the more erratic his movements became. Cecil didn't help the situation when he grabbed for Syo's neglected cock, using his thumb to spread the dribbling pre cum while he raised his hand up and down the shaft. "Nngh, Cecil...if you do that, I won't last much longer..." whimpered Syo, bouncing on the taller boy's hips with vigor. Cecil was panting heavily, his eyes closed shut as he approached his second orgasm of the night. Syo rode him a few more times, and when he clenched down onto the stiff member, he could feel Cecil tremble as he felt a hot liquid pulsating in his core. He followed soon after, cumming on Cecil's hand and chest.

Syo fell onto the boy beneath him, feeling his seed stick to both of their chests. He let out a soft sigh as Cecil, slowly slide out of him, moving to spoon Syo. He thought of carrying the boy back to his room, but lacked the energy to do so and settled on using his shirt as a makeshift blanket for the both of them. As he wrapped his arm around the boy's slim waist, he pressed a sweet kiss to his head, gently whispering, "I love you, Syo-kun." Syo mumbled a tired "love you..." in response, quickly relaxing into a deep sleep, Cecil following right after.


	4. Never tired

After making out for what felt like hours, Syo abruptly pushed Cecil away. He could recall the previous night perfectly, so much so that he was feeling a wave of secondhand embarrassment. The tanned prince was confused by Syo's sudden change of heart, but did his best to wait patiently for the blond to say what was on his mind.

_I know this is wrong_ , thought Syo, _but I don't care. We're idols for fuck's sake, who cares if we like each other a little bit?!_

Just as Syo was about to voice his thoughts, Cecil reached out and pressed a finger to the boy's lips, silencing him instantly. Any other time that would've pissed Syo off, but he let it slide.

"Syo, I know you're worried about the rule with idols and love, but it does not matter! The muses are telling me—no, my heart is telling me that this is right, it feels right. I don't know how you feel about last night, or if you're tired of me. But I want to know more about you...I want to be with you, Syo."

_**Never tired, never tired** _

Syo blushed, completely stunned at the prince's words. He gazed longingly into the taller boy's eyes, and suddenly thwacked him on the head.

"Ouch!" Cecil screeched, rubbing his head vigorously. "What was that for?"

"Idiot," Syo growled, "how could I be tired of you already? We are just getting started, and I don't know about you but.." he paused, hesitantly grabbing Cecil's hand-"I-I'm in this for the long run." He shut his eyes, blushing once more as we waited to see what Cecil would say.

Cecil only smiled, pushing Syo's bangs out of the way as he leaned down to give him a sweet kiss on his forehead. "You're so cute when you're flustered Syo. Of course, I want us to be together for a long time, too," Cecil whispered as he gently squeezed the smaller boy's hand.

_**I been sipping, that's the only thing that's keeping me on fire,** _ _**me on fire** _

Hearing those words made Syo warm inside, in more ways than one.  _Maybe the alcohol from last night still hasn't worn off_ , he thought absently.  _Wouldn't hurt to have a little bit to drink, actually..._ with this train of thought, Syo grabbed two glasses lying on the counter nearby, filling both halfway with red wine he found in one of the cabinets. He handed one glass to Cecil, and after a quick toast to promises of their future relationship, both boys took long swigs from their glasses, looking into the other's eyes all the while.

_**Didn't mean to spill that liquor all on my attire** _

Unfortunately, Syo was so focused on Cecil's face that he forgot to have a good hand on his glass, which slipped and spilled wine all over his pants. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he cursed, knowing that his bottoms were ruined forever. Still, he reached for a towel, doing his best to rub the wine out of his pants.

Meanwhile, all of Syo's ministrations brought Cecil's attention to his crotch, and he did his best to keep his dirty thoughts under control until a naughty idea popped into his head. "Syo-kun, why don't we head back to my room? I have some shorts you can wear, and it's easier than going to your room all the way at the other end of the dorm," reasoned Cecil, smiling all the while. With a pout, Syo said, "Okay, okay. I really liked these pants too." As they made their way down the hall, Cecil was getting more excited by the minute just thinking about what he was about to do.

He let Syo into his room first, swiftly locking the door and turning around to lean against it. His breath quickened as he saw Syo take off his stained pants, revealing his black boxer briefs that were skin-tight against the taut muscles of his thighs. Cecil swallowed, licking his lips as he took in the sight before him. He quietly advanced towards Syo, grabbing his hips tightly as he whispered in the boy's ear, "Maybe you should take these off too, Syo-kun."

Goosebumps were all over the blond's body in seconds, Cecil's voice sending pangs of need straight to his groin. He blushed for the thousandth time that day, wondering where the boy behind him was going with this. It only took him a few seconds to huskily respond, "Why don't you take them off for me then?"

With an almost imperceptible moan, Cecil smoothly led Syo to his bed, leaving light kisses and bites along his jawline and throat. When his knees hit the edge of the bed, Syo eased himself down as Cecil followed. With deft hands, the tanned boy carefully slid down the other's underwear until they were at his knees. He then ushered Syo to rest against the headboard as he moved down the bed until he was face to face with Syo's fully hard member. When the shorter boy realized this, he flushed even further, embarrassed at how Cecil was looking at him with such pure hunger and lust in his eyes. Before he could even say anything, Cecil gave his cock a tentative lick, sending shock waves of pleasure down his spine.

"A-ahh, Cecil...don't stop.." breathed Syo, his fingers grabbing onto Cecil's short locks. The prince was going at a faster pace now, alternating between kisses, licks, and long, hard sucks to Syo's dick. His lips were plump from sucking so hard, and after a few minutes he built up enough courage to take Syo as far into his mouth as he could.

_**I've been drinking, watermelon** _

Cecil kept increasing the pace, causing Syo to go into a frenzy. He was so close he could feel it, that built up heat in his belly, like a coil ready to spring free. When Cecil hummed deeply against his cock, he came, releasing into the boy's mouth.

When Syo came to, he only picked up on Cecil licking his lips and dragging his hand across his face as he swallowed the last of Syo's cum. Although he was spent, Syo was receptive to Cecil's kiss, noting that he could taste himself on the boy's tongue.

_**I want your body right here,** _ _**baby I want you,** _ _**right now** _

Once again, Syo and Cecil found themselves lost in each other's eyes. What started as a drunken one night stand turned into something more before they knew it, and both were ready to explore one another. They shared a passionate kiss, resuming their previous promise to get to know each other better.


End file.
